


What Can You Say, Oliver?

by Dallas_Skies



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Angst, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-03
Updated: 2014-12-03
Packaged: 2018-02-28 01:54:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 77
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2714633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dallas_Skies/pseuds/Dallas_Skies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a conversation I could imagine Oliver and Felicity having</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Can You Say, Oliver?

Felicity: Say you love me  
Oliver: I can't do that  
Felicity: Then say you don't love me  
Oliver: I can't do that either  
Felicity: Say you want me  
Oliver: I can't say that  
Felicity: Then say you don't want me  
Oliver: I can't say that either  
Felicity: What can you say, Oliver?  
Oliver: That you deserved to be happy and I want you to be happy and they only way you can do that is without me


End file.
